Fabulous
by Bebe Gurrl
Summary: She's our favorite tomboy-- and she's living a damn fabulous life. Sun Shang Xiang narrates all-- in a tiny red summer dress. One shot.


Blush-ons. Mascara. Stilettos. I had enough of them! Most ladies think that these babies would grab a man's attention. Dang, I could use something else aside those Wonderbras! I'm not a lesbian, mind you, but what I am is something that most people would refer to as tomboy, bossy, boyish.. whatever. But take a look at me now, I dare you. I'm living in an 8-story mansion, sipping Moet and Chandon, sitting on a comfy couch beside my oh-so-handsome fiancé.

Wait a second. Did I tell you that I have a wide collection of Prada bags? That I have the newest Motorola cellphone in town? I don't mean to brag, but most people who were looking down on me and telling me that I don't deserve a fine, young man to marry are so envious of me right now that they almost cried at the sight of my house. I mean, a house that I share with my Xun, my fiancé, who is the president of a certain company. That's why I'm living a fabulous life.

And wait! There's something that I wanna tell y'all. Right now, I'm wearing a short red summer dress and a pair of 3-inch stilettos. Guess how uncomfortable I am now!

Let me tell you our little love story. I was the usual bratty papa's girl of the Sun family, a prosperous clan. I wanted to mingle with my Daddy's business because I admire him so much, and every night I would hang out in his office. Our family business is going well, and we made lots of dough. Daddy would always invite me during parties and used to be so proud of me. But something in me irritates him—and that's when I act so uncomfortable and unlady-like in my gowns and when I remove my dangling earrings just when he introduces me to his colleagues. I was a tomboy, and that never changed.

After attending various parties, Daddy invited me to a certain victory party since our sales are going well. That's when I met my match, a golden-eyed boy with brown hair and a naughty smile on his face. He was as stubborn and bratty as I am, and everybody called him Xunie. We both realized that we seem to have giant ants in our underwears and that we keep moving about. So we consoled each other, sulking why people have to curse us when they get annoyed, when we just wanted to have fun with them. But when we came to our senses, we realized that there is no time for drama! So we hit the dance floor and did the boogie all night.

Spoiled brats— that's how everybody called us. When I was 16, I found myself falling for Xun, and eventually we got together, thanks to my boy- bashing attitude. I clearly remembered my first kiss—there were no flashes of light and colors everywhere, but it was magical.

Xunie used to buy me short skirts and halter tops. I don't really want them, but there's this particular tee that he bought me that says, "SPOILED BRAT". I loved it! Since then, I loved every single piece of clothing that he gave to me, though sometimes I feel uncomfortable wearing them. But wait! That's nothing to be sad about! I remember Xun telling me how I gorgeous I was when I'm wriggling at my seat, trying to feel comfortable in my gowns, all in vain.

Guess what? He never proposed to me in a first- class restaurant. Instead, he asked me for a date in a night club, and as we were dancing like hell in the centre of the dance floor, he suddenly brought out this expensive ring and kneeled in front of me. "Will you marry me, Shang?", he asked. Of course I couldn't resist! I said yes and got him up from his knees, then we danced to the beat of J-Kwon. "Everybody in the club get tipsy!" Oh yeah!

Now back to where I was. As usual I was looking so uncomfortable in this tiny red summer dress that he gave me as a gift, and the fact that it went no lower than my knees was so annoying. By the way, these Pradas are killing my feet. Xunie was loving every move that I made. He was sipping wine from the crystal glass like a pro as we were watching Oprah. As for me, I drank the whole content and stared at him elegantly and said, "Can I have more Moet and Chandon, please?"

After pouring the wine on my glass, Xun raised up his hand and yawned. "Baby, I'm so bummed…", he said, reaching the remote control and turning the TV off. I asked him why, and he kept scratching his head. "Getting the arrangements done took a lot out of me.", he finally replied after a million scratches. "I hate feeling sleepy!"

"If you even close your eyes for a second, I'll kill you.", I said. I mean, I'm all dressed up now! I put on my Escada perfume and I just feel so sexy right now. Don't he dare sleep on me!

So I thought of some thing to wake him up. And voila! I came up with a good idea. I invited him to the Jacuzzi, or the Love Tub, as what we call it. It would allow him to notice me in my bikini and at the same time it would give him relaxation.

There we were at the Love Tub, still sipping on Moet and Chandon, chatting like we haven't met in 10 years. He would speak about how Gan Ning used to get drunk in parties and spill his deepest secrets, and of course I would always love to share what Sun Ce and I used to do when we were younger. There was this particular time when I dared Ce to sing a love song in a party, and my brother, being the whacko that he was, sang 'My Heart Will Go On' in a very out-of this-world tune. He impressed me for pulling such a nice stunt, but when he told the audience that it was my favorite song… guess what. He went to school with a black eye for weeks after that.

All the while that we were speaking, I could see Xunie's eyes becoming heavier each minute. Dang, he almost dropped the crystal glass into the pool! I sprayed the hot water on his face and he regained consciousness. "Hey!", I said angrily, trying to keep him awake. That happened for about five times, when he finally said "Baby, would you want to go to bed? We're getting married tomorrow, remember?"

And I remembered! All day he was busy arranging for the ceremony, and that's why he barely had enough energy. Man, I suddenly loved the idea of sleeping. Imagine, I'm gonna be Lu Shang Xiang tomorrow.

As I laid beside him in bed and kissed him goodnight, I was thinking of where to go for our honeymoon, whether Paris or Puerto Rico. I felt my eyes closing at will just when I was thinking of what names should we give our children.

I love being a woman, a tomboy, being bossy, and being so conscious in this tiny, red summer dress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Should I continue the wedding part? You decide.


End file.
